The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to information security.
In information technology, information security is vital to the structure of a network. Information security may relate to the process of protecting information from unauthorized users or entities. To assist in providing information security, cloud access security brokers may be utilized as cloud-based security policy enforcement tools that consolidate various types of security policy enforcement, such as authentication, single sign-on, and credential mapping.